


Dress pretty for me

by FrostyMers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Worship, Crossdressing, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Other, Stancest - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMers/pseuds/FrostyMers
Summary: Ford is wondering why he and his twin haven't partaken in their favorite past time since Stan's regained his memories and they've both rekindled their old romance.
Relationships: Stanford Pines/Stanley Pines
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

One year, four months, 3 weeks, 16 hours, and 22 minutes. Ford has counted down every moment since he had been back in his own dimension. And ever since they reconciled, he has kept even more meticulous count of his time with Stanley.  
Every moment he's had Stan back beside him, everytime Ford felt his twin's fingers brush or intertwine with his own. Ford has counted and savored every moment he's felt that familiar warmth.... Reminding him how close he was to not having this every again....  
Innocent touches, sweet kisses, early mornings with a sleep soft cuddle monster on his chest ( no matter how much he denies it, Stan is and always has been the cuddly little spoon ).  
But while Ford cherished these moments, like a dying man in the desert whose stumbled upon an oasis, there was one ... activity he and Stanley had yet to partake in. 

"Why haven't you dressed up for me, Stanley?"  
Ford had asked this while Stan was cooking dinner one evening. The younger twin nearly spills the hot pan of oil and chicken when he whips his head around to stare at Ford.  
"U-um what are you talkin' bout?" Stan asked, turning back to set the pan right then head to the fridge, fiddling around inside. "When we were younger, you used to dress up for me when I was feeling stressed over a test..." Ford had rose from his spot at the table, following Stan around the kitchen, slowly closing the other in as his brother tried to avoid him. "Or from school bullies, or just general life situations..." Ford continued until he had managed to have Stan back against the counter.  
Finally coming to lean against his brother's back, effectively closing Stan in against himself and the counter, Ford felt his twin jump against the contact and mumbling a quick 'sorry' to his brother. 'He's still so jumpy when anyone tries to touch him besides the kids....'  
Ford rested his chin on Stan's shoulder, allowing him to whisper into the other's ear.  
"You know, I think I still have one photo locked away downstairs. One of my favori--Mmph!?" Stan had turned and slapped his hands over Ford's mouth.  
"Nope! Nu-uh! Don't know what you mean. Not ringing a be-- AGH!! Really?! Did you just lick my hand?!" Stan grimaced, pulling his hand away to only wipe it on his brother's sweater, he looked up to see Ford grinning. 

"If you don't remember, I'd be more than happy to show you!" Ford said eagerly, eyes bright. Of course Ford knew Stan had to have some memory of their 'private shows' why else would the con man try to deny it so strongly?  
"Ummm, how 'bout no? Let's just leave it in the past, where it belongs!" Stan quickly responds, Ford raised a brow.  
"So you do remember?"  
"No, why would you say that? I didn't say that. Why is this counter wet?"  
Ford pouted. "Pity... I always liked the pink nightie you'd wear..."  
"It wasn't pink, it was purple and it wasn't a nightie it was--" Stan stopped himself before he continued his sentence as he realized he had just given Ford the answer he had known already. As made evident by the elder's all to knowing smile.  
".... You shit."  
"Language Stanley. You know I don't like you talking like that." Even as he scolds his twin, Ford can't stop his grin and repeats his earlier question. "So why haven't you dressed up for me?"  
"Cuz I don't wanna." Stan answered, simple and blunt, but Ford knew there was a deeper reason other than Stan 'just didn't want to.' One he already knew or certain was his twin's concern with how he looked, something Ford was still working on. Forty years of neglect, low to no self esteem, and trust issues did not make it easy. But Ford was patient. He would be for Stanley and for however long it took for his twin love himself as much as Ford did.  
"Why not? You don't have tours this late into fall, and your workers are off during the season as well. We haven't any chance of anyone walking in on us..." Ford states.  
"What if the kids call? They like usin' that 'Skreep' or whatever and they don't need to see their Grunkle flail--"  
"We have the computer down here. We can always go into our room, my study, the basement, and they both are busy with state testing for the next week or so from what Dipper has told me." Ford countered quickly. He was backing his brother into a figurative corner. Stan grasps at limp excuses as Ford detours them with a patient smile but he finally asks...

"Stanley, the truth ....please?" Ford asked gently. Stan swallowed down a little whine. He could fight all he wanted, but Stan knew he'd never really deny Ford... Not when his twin asks like that.... How can he?

"..... I'm old and fat Ford.... Trust me, I'm not gonna look good in whatever you want me to try on." Stan's voice was .... Not quiet but .... vulnerable. Ford's smile wilted just a little. He knew that answer was coming... but it still felt like a straight punch in his gut to hear it from his Stanley. "I didn't look good when we were teenagers either! I didn't see what you liked so much!" Stan said, squirming away from Ford to finish making dinner.  
Again, Ford pouts, "...I thought you looked gorgeous" he grumbles, Stan felt his ears heating up. "Besides how do you know you won't look good? I looked online at some very lovely pieces an--"  
"YOU ALREADY LOOKED?!" Stan squawked.  
"Yes, I was thinking of getting this really nice black and gold set for you--"  
"No."  
"But--"  
"No. Way. Not gonna happen." Stan stated firmly.  
Ford frowned. " ..... Would you at least look at it?"  
"FORD!!!!" Stanley threw a spoon at his twin while he was running out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan just wants to run his end season tours in peace.... Is that too much to ask?!

'I'm gonna kill him...' Stan thought as he finally ushered out his last end of Season tour group for the day, and thus finishing his long work week. While things slowed to a near stop in fall, Stan did receive some random vacationers when the kids would be let out for Thanksgiving holiday and those families didn't celebrate it. It was a nice little boost to tide over the rest of the slow season. 

However after the first night his twin had asked about 'dressing up', Stan had been doing everything in his power to dodge the subject. This didn't stop Ford, oh no not at all!! In fact, the scientist brought it up. Every. Chance. He got.  
Stan was sitting in the living room watching tv, Ford was there, pulling out a magazine he had bookmarked with outfits he circled for Stan, asking which one he liked best.  
They'd be in town, just to pick supplies for the house and groceries right? WRONG!! Ford would drag Stan down the block to point out a cute baby doll set he'd 'love to see Stan try on!' 'Jesus Ford!! We're in public!!!'  
Wendy was even dragged into the fray when Ford innocently asked if she had any up to date fashion catalogs, using Mabel as an excuse. That was the last straw and Stan all but kicked his brother out of the Shack permanently during the day!  
But of course .....  
Ford retaliated.

By chance, Stanley had shuffled in the Shack early one morning heading straight for the register. He hadn't counted the till the night before, Ford once again pestering him to look at yet another magazine page.  
Stan opened the register only to fall back yelping in surprise, coming face to face with a picture of a very familiar purple lingerie set, and a little note poking out from under it: "Look what I've managed to dig up! ❤ :) " Before he could snatch it out of the till and hide it, Stan heard Ford barreling down the stairs and burst into the Shack, "Stanley! Are you okay?! What's wr--" Ford yelled out, his gun in the air ready to fire... before he noticed his brother standing over the register.  
And then he smirked. That smug little smirk that Stanley loved and hated at the same time.

After that it all just went downhill from there. Stan started finding little clippings all over the shop. At first, they were in inconspicuous places, one or two at a time, like they kitchen or their private bathroom. But then... Ford got bolder. The clippings started showing up in more obvious places.  
Two in the register!  
Four on the door!  
One in the vending machine right on the rack of Stan's favorite snack! But those weren't so bad, those weren't the ones to make his heart stop. Oh no no no no!  
The worst one came in the form of a bouncy blonde curly haired little girl with a missing tooth, and a bright pink envelope dotted with hearts. She came skipping right up to Stan, while he was taking care of a customer behind the counter. She tried to bounce up and hand Stan the envelope over the and the poor con man felt his heart start to melt at the sight. She reminded him of Mabel. Finally taking pity on her, Stan came around from the counter. "Whatcha got there sweetie?" He asked as he knelt down.  
"Misther Mysthery?" Good lord that missing tooth gave her a lisp and Stan didn't think he could melt anymore but here he is! "Mis'er Thixther thaid to give you thith!" She held out the letter. "He thayth tha' the pwettiest thin' th-- thi-- thith thide of New Jerthey thould have this!" She flashed a big bright smile showing off that missing tooth gap. "And you only detherve the beth!!" She proclaimed loud and proud. Stan tried to shush her, before thanking her being such a big help in bringing it to him, while trying to spot his sneaky twin around the shop.  
"AbiGale, mein kin! Time to go!" A loud, stern looking man called out and 'Abigale went bouncing away to her family, waving goodbye to Mr. Mystery. Stan swore he was gonna rip his brother a new asshole that night. 

Now the shop was finally quiet, Stan could open the envelope and see what on earth his brother delivered to him.  
It was the black underwear set that Ford had been so dead set on getting for Stan.  
It looked nice, Stan won't deny his twin had some good taste.  
The bra was a coal black with thin gold strips crossing vertical down the cups. The panties looked more like boy shorts, sewn-in gold buttons down one side of the hip seams. The material looked soft and sturdy and could comfortably hide some tummy chub. But Stan couldn't help but groan once he caught sight of the garter, stockings, and gloves. Those seemed .... a little like over kill. In what world did Ford think this would look good on Stanley.  
How and why did Ford think something this dainty and feminine would look even remotely good on his chunky, hairy, old twin?! Did the dumbass just print this straight from the site page? Stan turned the page over and saw a note.

' This one would look very nice, don't you think? :) ❤' 

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Okay, enough of this.' He locked up the shop, checked and made sure his brother wouldn't be upstairs for at least the next hour and settled himself in front of the computer and began to search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few days turned into a week and for that I'm sorry!! Still hope you enjoyed it none the less. Also if you'd like to be notified when I post and you happen to have a twitter, or just want to suggest an idea or wanna hear about a new story I plan to write, consider following me on twitter  
> @Ariesfrost2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finally cracked but Ford doesn't need to know that .... Yet.

'Ohhh~ this one looks very nice!' Ford thought as he was looking around again. He clicked the 'print' icon and took the four others he already printed, folded them up and tucked them snuggly into another bright pink envelope.  
"Gompers! Come here little friend!"  
Ford had learned his lesson after Stanley had come to him worked up into a frenzy when Ford had sent the little girl to give Stan the first 'letter.'  
The scientist had thought it cute, but after having the time to think it over once his twin stormed off, probably not Ford's best idea...  
But Ford was quick to find a solution! Stanley's little goat companion Gompers!

The little goat took very well to the quick training session Ford had given him. To deliver notes to his twin only him. Probably helped that Gompers tended to seek Stanley out most of the time anyway. Either way, the little goat took to it much faster then Ford initially thought he would.  
"Ok, little friend" Ford said as he tied the envelope carefully to Gomper's good horn. "Go find Stanley." And the goat clomped off through the house, bleating loudly for his normal human. Ford snickered when he heard his twin give a loud exasperated groan.  
Admittedly, Ford started thus as a way to get Stan to get dressed up again, but as the days grew and Stan seemed to just be more and more stubborn, the more fun Ford got out Stan's reactions. Using the goat was fun and kinda cute, but Ford also enjoyed being creative with his 'love notes' as also fun and Ford liked to put in his own personal touch. 

Besides...  
" Stanley must be close to bending by now." Ford muttered to himself as he stood and headed to the kitchen.  
Stan was roasting up a turkey, Ford could already smell it downstairs in the basement. Ford didn't realize how much he missed Stan's cooking until he finally got to taste it again.  
Sure Ford could cook, he hopped through hundreds of dimensions, having to catch his own food most of the time, he had to make whatever he caught edible and preferably taste decent. And Fiddleford had been taught how to cook back home so they'd been able to taste some 'home cooking' then they could during their college years, and he'd been a parent when he had come to work with Ford in Gravity Falls.  
But Stanley's cooking... Ford could never say what his brother did, but everything always oozed flavor and warmth. It gave the elder twin a feeling of home... without their father's cold personality.  
Certainly good motivation to tromp up from his lab.  
So Ford started up to the Shack and through the 'Employees Only' door and straight for the kitchen.  
Spotting Stanley in front of the stove, flicking some butter in a pot of what he assumes is mashed potatoes.  
Ford takes a moment to appreciate the sight, bringing back fond memories of Stanley and their mother cooking together in the little kitchenette of their jersey home.  
"It smells wonderful in here." Ford comments, coming to snuggle Stanley from behind. But before he can, Stan ducks away from Ford. " It should be ready in twenty minutes. Take a seat at the table."  
'.... That's odd.' Ford thought. Sure Stanley was still jumpy when it came to physical contact, but he hadn't out right avoided letting Ford touch him.  
But maybe the older twin was just overthinking. After all, Stan's handling hot pots and pans, plus checking the oven, so he's gotta hop around. ' But then why hasn't done it before? Is he angry because I've been pestering him?! Have I been overbearing?!' Ford worried his finger as he sat down in his chair.  
"Stop mumbling like that! Jeezus at least we know where Dipper gets it from now." Stan scolds, bringing Ford a glass of water. At this point Ford noticed that Stan was in his 'Mr. Mystery' suit. "... I thought you didn't have any tours this late in the season..." He said. 

"Normally, I don't, but I get a few vacationers who don't celebrate the holidays or have nothing to do for their kids when they have breaks from school." Stan explained as he checked the turkey.  
"Don't you think you should take that time off to?"  
"And miss out on sales? I don't think so, pal!"  
Ford chuckled, "Well you could at least get changed don't you think?" Stan shrugged "I'll change after." Ford knitted his brows together. "Stanley, we've talked about this. It's bad for your back to wear that girdle for so long." The elder twin had risen from his seat again to reach for his brother's hand to take him upstairs.... Only to look at his hand when he missed.  
Ford looked at his empty hand, then to Stanley who apparently teleported to the other side of the table back to his hand, and then back to Stanley again. Okay, now Ford knew something was a miss.  
"Stanley"  
"...."  
"Why are dodging me?"  
"Dodging? Whose dodging? I'm not dodging. What makes you think I'm--- SHIT FORD!!"  
Ford had lunged at his brother.... And the table, firmly landing on it and demolishing it.  
"JESUS CHRIST FORD!! What the he-- uh oh.." Stan started to yell at his twin, but stopped when Ford had pulled himself upfrom.the pile of rubble that was now the table. His twin had a look in his eye that both terrified Stan and gave him butterflies. 

"Uh... Ford.... Sixer?" Stan called carefully, inching closer. "S-sweetheart?" He froze when he caught sight of a Chesire cat grin on Ford's face. "Oh shit..." was all Stan said before turning and darting out of the kitchen. "You come back here and let me strip you!" Stan heard Ford call. "Hell no!!" He hollered back, running up the stairs to the attic.  
Stan barreled in and locked the door, immediately looking for a hiding spot or a way out. That door sure as shit wasn't gonna stop his brother for long. Speaking of, Stan could already hear his brother storming up the stairs, and it was gonna take even less time for Ford to figure out where he was.

The window!!  
Stanley ran to the window and flung it open. He had gotten half way through before he heard the door being broken down and splintered with Ford braking it down. Stanley let out a less than man scream as he felt some familiar twelve fingers wrap around his ankles and yank him back into the room, until a loud rip made Ford pause.  
"Stanley, I'm so sorry!!" Ford said in a panic. Hearing the fabric rip, the elder twin immediately thought of a lose nail and possible cuts his twin could've gotten from it. He flips Stan around and the younger is covering himself with his ripped shirt. "No! No no Stanley I'm sorry, let me see it." Ford begged, trying to gently pull the arms away.  
"Nope no no, I'll take care of it, it's fine!"  
"Don't be difficult Stanley! Let me just .... Just um..." Ford had finally managed to pull the arms down, only for his words to escape him and his cheeks to turn red. 

" ..... You ...... Your..." Ford's brain couldn't supply him with words at the sight before him. 

Stanley was wearing a pitch black bra, lace trim peeking out of the top of the cups, lacey embroidery flower patterns adorned them. Ford felt like he might just fall over. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, not much to say other than I had alot of fun writing this part so I hope you have fun reading it and this will all be wrapped up by next chapter. But I might take a small break as I need to write the ending out so another update for this story probs won't be for two weeks but I'll try to post some one shots in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> So not gonna lie, it's been YEARS since I've wrote anything and I'm slowly dipping my toes back in. If anybody likes this enough I'll post more. I've got most of it planned out along with a few other stories.


End file.
